


Worth Perfecting

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets his brother to help test an experimental potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Perfecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariamme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mariamme).



"What are you doing?"

Charlie jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "Nothing," he said, hastily pulling a clean sheet of parchment over the one on which he'd been scribbling.

"Somehow I don't quite believe you." Bill came up to stand behind him. "Up at one in the morning and working away in the Common Room on what is clearly _not_ homework? You'll have to do better than that."

Before Charlie could stop him, Bill had snatched up both sheets of parchment and was looking at them.

"Bill," Charlie protested too late.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to use a growth potion on your cock?" Bill demanded as he scanned Charlie's scrawled writing.

"Give me that." Charlie snatched his notes back and glared at Bill. "That's why I'm working to develop something that can't easily taken in an overdose, you prat."

"Come on, I've seen you for years. You're hardly underendowed." Bill raised his eyebrows at Charlie.

"Maybe not." Although Charlie privately disagreed, knowing for a fact that Bill was bigger than he was. "But if I can perfect this, I could sell it, and it would have other potential applications too, like for witches who want to fill out the top of their robes a bit more."

Bill chuckled at that. "Quite true. Look. If you get to the point where you want to test this stuff, I'll help you."

"Thanks. I just might take you up on that," said Charlie.

Several weeks later, he tapped on Bill's door. As Head Boy, Bill had a room to himself, which was convenient at times.

"I brought the potion to test," Charlie said without preamble after Bill had let him in.

Bill's eyes widened. "Impressive. You want to test it right now?"

Charlie nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

"All right then." Bill flicked his wand to lock the door against accidental interruption, and started to strip down. Charlie followed suit.

He tugged at his prick a few times until he was hard and watched Bill do the same. They weren't so far apart in size as Charlie had remembered.

"Here," he said, tipping a few drops of his potion into Bill's hand and then pouring some into his own palm. As he rubbed it in, he looked at Bill's cock, which was easier to see than his own. It did seem to be growing larger, and Charlie felt his own cock throbbing and tingling.

"Seemed to me to be working," said Bill in an admirably detached voice. "Did you bring something to measure with?"

Charlie dug into the pockets of his discarded robes and pulled out a ruler.

"Nearly two inches longer," he said after measuring, and tossed the ruler to Bill. "You?"

Bill nodded. "About the same here. The real questions are whether the growth will stop there, and whether additional potion will make it grow more."

"It seemed to have stopped," said Charlie after a few more minutes. "Here, try using a little more, and I will too."

The second application of potion produced no further size increase, rather to Charlie's relief; his enlarged cock was plenty big enough as it was, he thought, and seemed more sensitive then usual to boot.

"Um, Charlie." Bill's expression was embarrassed. "I really need to wank, here. It's not just bigger, it's kind of demanding relief."

"Same with me," Charlie confessed. "I don't think I can make it back to the dorm though."

"Then go ahead," Bill said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper, his gaze intent on Charlie as he stroked himself.

Charlie whimpered a bit, as much from the look in Bill's eyes as from his own need to come, and fisted himself hard and fast until the spunk shot from his cock in wet spurts that mingled with Bill's as they splattered on the floor.

"I'd say there are some side effects," said Bill after a moment. "You might want to look into that, especially if you're considering selling this to girls."

"Yes," Charlie agreed, "but it's definitely a potion worth perfecting."

**Author's Note:**

> For mariamme at the request of emiime, who suggested Bill/Charlie, experimental potions.


End file.
